


Pain without love

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is feeling down because of missing his brothers. Then he has a dream and then he goes to fight with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain without love

Pain without love

 

By: L.R Bare

 

no pairings

 

Inspired by the song Pain and Molli

 

Gabriel was hiding again. He looked over at the blond doe eyed bartender and waved her down to him. Any other time he would have made her his in the back room. This night was different. Tonight he would have to face his demons or at least soon he knew that. 

He felt things had changed lately after appearing to Castiel by Meta Douches bidding. He knew a little of what was going on. The thing with the Mark yada yada yada. He knew if them knuckleheads were well Dean and Sam. He would be needed. 

He downed the drink and let it burn his throat going down. How long had it been since he was really needed? 

His pain from fighting with his family and them always fighting consumed him and left a hole a mile wide in him. Nothing could feel it. 

He missed everything about his brothers. Now he knew he would get slapped back into the craziness and it tore him up. He wanted to be a part of it. He felt he never fit in or at least he was not as strong. So here he hid for now. He was drinking shot after shot of whiskey. He swore the one down on the end looked like Michael. He admired Michael. He was so strong and able. He never failed to heed the call of their father. 

He looked around and in every patron he swore he saw one of his brothers. Like the Blond dude at the pool table. He looked like Lucifer. His headstrong younger brother. Lucifer stood up for his own beliefs even when he was wrong. 

 

Gabriel felt empty. The more he looked the more he drank and now he felt weird. Like he saw all eyes on him. The one who looked like Michael came over and carried him to his room. 

 

****************************************************************

He woke up to the guy who he thought was Michael staring at him. He put a pillow over head. 

 

"Go away. You are not Real!!!!!" Gabriel yelled at him. 

"oh but I am real" Michael said and took the pillow away. There sitting on the edge of the bed was Michael. No denying it. It was his brother. 

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked 

"We need you" Lucifer said . 

Gabriel sat up and looked around the room. Raphael was leaning on his bar. 

"Look you , Michael and me have to help Lucifer get the Mark back on him. " Raphael said and looked at Lucifer sternly. 

"Ok fine I will take the stupid Mark but I mean it. Michael you better keep your word on sharing it six months six months. " Lucifer said He did not want to be consumed with evil. He was evil but he could not take that pain like everyone thought. 

"Yes Brother I will do that. You know I am good at keeping my word." Michael said looking at Lucifer. 

Gabriel could not believe it. They all were getting along. He smiled and then blinked. And then woke up. He was in the bar again and looked over the blond bartender had gone home here was a middle aged man who wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. 

Gabriel called him down to give him another shot. 

The guy came down and looked at Gabriel. 

"You need to go and find your brothers. You should not be here." He said to Gabriel

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" Gabriel said but then he looked and saw light in this man's eyes. He knew then that was his father. 

"My son the world needs you. " He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel knew then what he needed to do. 

 

He left the bar and headed to a far off place down by the border. 

He had that awful feeling that his brothers would be there. He parked up on a hill. And watched for awhile. Then he heard Michael clear his throat . 

"About time you got here" Gabriel said smiling that his brother had joined him. 

Then they both looked up as Raphael came in to them. All Three watched as a darkness fell on the valley and was heading for them. Lucifer was the last to come. And then they joined hands and flew into the Darkness together united like brothers should be. Gabriel was happy to fight along with his brothers.


End file.
